Vampire Knight Episode 4 'Trigger of Condemnation'
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Since I love to invade anime, I decided to invade one of my most favorite ones. What happens when a new student comes to Cross Academy with a soul of a pureblood in half of her head? I don't own the original Vampire Knight storyline


Vampire Knight

Episode 4

The Headmaster came to see Yuki after Zero bit her.  
"Kaname, you should go to class now. I can take care of her."  
"Fine." said Kaname as he exited the room.  
"Sorry about this. I thought you would find out soon, but not like this." apologized the Headmaster.  
"Will Zero be ok?" asked Yuki.  
"Yes, but I can't stay for long, I have to try and find the new student that was due to be at the academy today and she hasn't showed up yet. I'm starting to worry." said the Headmaster.  
"Do you know much about her?" asked Yuki.  
"I'm afraid not, I'm going to have to go and look for her. Try and rest." said the headmaster as he left.

The headmaster went to his office and pulled on his coat and went outside to start the search.  
"Where could she be?" he asked himself.  
He wondered around for a while and finally heard a yell from not that far away from were he was.  
He started to run towards the hisses and yelling and soon found a girl, not that much younger than Yuki, fighting a pack of vampires.  
The girl was quite skilled and looked as if she would win the fight, but one of the vampires caught her off guard and bit into her arm.  
She yelped in pain.  
She was now angry.  
"I hate your kind!" she yelled.  
The girl slashed the vampires with the sword she had.  
The sword looked like it's blade was made from diamonds and the handle was made with gold with a ruby on it.  
The vampires turned to nothing but dust.

Headmaster Cross could hear the girls heavy breathing after that fight.  
She collapsed to her knees.  
Cross could hear the girl talking to herself.  
"Why Shaylin? Why do you always try and ruin things for me?" she asked.  
The Headmaster walked over to her to see if she was alright.  
"Hello, I saw you fight back there. Pretty impressive." he complimented.  
"Thanks, but I have to go and arrive at Cross Academy. I'm late already." said the girl as she gripped one if we deep wounds.  
She was injured all over. Her legs, her arms and her face.  
"That's a coincidence. I am Kaien Cross the Headmaster of Cross Academy." he said.  
"Are you sure? I think your another vampire. Wait, I scenes that your not a vampire, but a hunter. Is that true?" she asked.  
"Well I was, but I'm not anymore. I'm trying to get vampires and humans to coexist."  
"What? That can't be possible! They just want kill and nothing else!" yelled the girl.  
"I'm just-"  
"So you are Kaien Cross! I've heard about you and your ideology."  
The girl tried to stand but felt sharp pains and wasn't able to move very well.  
"Here, I'll help you." said Cross as he held out his hand.  
The girl took his had and was pulled up.  
"I shouldn't be this weak," the girl snarled. "I was attacked by a viscous vampire three years ago. She was a pureblood vampire who was able to transfer her soul into the people she bites." explained the girl.  
"Is she in your body now?" he asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes." groaned the girl.  
The headmaster looked at her trench coat. It was covered in blood of the vampires she was fighting and her own.  
"We must go before you attract anymore vampires." he said.  
"Alright, but one question."  
"Yes, anything."  
"The night class. Is it really full of vampires?" asked the girl.  
"Yes."  
"I don't want to go there! Please don't let me! Vampires ruined my life! Whenever I see one I want to kill it!"  
"Well, there is someone in the day class that has kind of the same condition you have."  
"Really, I feel sorry for them."  
"You can meet him. You sound a lot like him."  
"Ok." the girl said as she picked up her bags and dragged them along.  
"Oh so your name is Shannon, am I right?"  
"I sure am!" said Shannon.  
The headmaster guided Shannon to the academy.  
Shannon had her bags in her left hand and her sword in her right.

When they arrived at the academy, a man in a white uniform was at the entrance.  
"Why hello. Are you the new student I have heard about?"  
"Hello, are you the pureblood I've heard about?" asked Shannon with a smart accent.  
"I can tell that my Aunt's soul is in your body, may I speak to her?" he asked.  
"I don't know-" the girl paused as she held her head in pain.  
"I'm here, my dear nephew." said the deeper voice that came from Shannon's mouth.  
Shannon's eyes turned completely blood red.  
"Headmaster, may I have some privacy with my Aunt?" he asked.  
"Very well"  
The headmaster walked away and carried Shannon's bags with him.  
"So what do you want from me, Kaname? It's been so long."  
"It has been very long. I wanted to ask why your here?" asked Kaname.  
"I ruined this girls life, so to make it up to her, I brought her here." said the voice.  
"Shaylin, why did you do this?" asked Kaname.  
"She has really nice tasting blood."  
"That doesn't mean anything!" yelled Kaname.  
"Do you want a taste?" asked Shaylin.  
"No, if her blood is precious, the rest of the night class will come and try to get some for themselves."  
"Fine. We shall meet again, my dear nephew."  
Shaylin's eyes disappeared from Shannon's.  
Shannon collapsed again.  
"Shaylin! Why do you do this?" Shannon asked herself.  
She became unconscious.  
Kaname kneeled down to her trench coat and licked it.  
"Your right Shaylin. She has delicious blood, but not as good as Yuki's." Kaname spoke to himself.  
He picked up the girl and carried her to the Headmasters office.

"What happened?" asked the Headmaster.  
"She collapsed after Shaylin left her mind." said Kaname.  
"Take her to this bed." said Cross as he pointed to the bed in his office.  
It was a hospital bed with a curtain.  
"When did this get here?" asked Kaname in confusion.  
"I just thought it would come in handy."  
Kaname placed Shannon on the bed and pulled up the covers.  
"I will go to class now. Is Yuki ok?" asked Kaname.  
"Yes, still a little shocked, but she will be fine."  
Kaname left the office.  
The headmaster tried to wake up Shannon.  
"Hey, wake up. Come on."  
Soon Shannon was opening her eyes.  
"What happened now? Did Shaylin take over?" she asked.  
"Yes, but it's alright now. Your at the academy."  
"That's good."  
The headmaster scanned the girl.  
She had a side fringe over the left side of her face and brown hair a little bit longer than Yuki's.  
Sea blue eyes.  
Muscular arms.  
Her clothes were almost as covered with blood as her trench coat was.  
"Let me cover your wounds so you don't attract the night class." said the Headmaster as he moved Shannon's fringe to wrap a bandage over her left eye.  
"No not there, that has been there for years." said Shannon.  
"What do you mean?"  
"That's were one of Shaylin's servants got me." explained Shannon.  
There were claw marks on the skin around her eye and fang marks that missed her eye as well. The headmaster looked at her neck and saw deeper fang marks that seemed to scar.  
"So that's what happened, how old were you?"  
"I was around ten or eleven. I was with friends and they wouldn't believe me that vampires exist and ran away and didn't bother helping me." explained Shannon.  
"Don't worry about them, you can make new friends. Since you know about vampires, you could join the Disciplinary Committee and help Yuki and Zero with patrolling." explained the Headmaster.  
"What's even worse is that my family doesn't want me anymore since I have become this monster." said Shannon as a tear ran down her cheek.  
"It's alright, you have a new family now."  
"You won't judge me for what I have become?" she asked.  
"Never."  
"Thank you. When will I be able to get into classes? And how will I cover up these scars?" asked Shannon.  
"Well the scars will be fine. You can just say a cat attacked you. As for classes, you will be in Zero and Yuki's classes so that you don't get lost."  
"Seems fair enough. Why do I smell blood that isn't from my coat?" said Shannon.  
"Don't worry about that, you should get some rest for class tomorrow. We will find you a uniform and you will be all set." said the Headmaster.  
"Great."  
"Do you want a room to stay in? you can stay in the guest room. It's not far from here so if you need me, just ask." smiled Cross.

Shannon slowly got up from the bed when her wounds were covered and went off with the Headmaster to the guest room.  
He opened the door for her and placed her bags down.  
"Is this alright? If you want somewhere else, I could find something better." said Cross.  
"No, it's fine. Thank you." thanked Shannon as she opened her bag and loaded up a gun.  
"What are you doing with that?! Put it away!" yelped the Headmaster.  
"Oh this! Don't worry I won't use it unless if it's necessary."  
"Good. Well have a good sleep." said the Headmaster as he left the room.  
Shannon looked around the room.  
It was a bit boring, but better than nothing.  
She took off her shirt, leaving her bra on, and changed her shorts to some torn denim mini shorts and opened the curtain to look outside.  
"The moon is beautiful." she said to herself.  
"You got that right kid." spoke the deeper voice from the left side of her mouth.  
"How are you doing that?"  
"Well since I have been with you for a while, I have learned to use you without fully taking over so be happy about it." said Shaylin.  
"Well, it is creepy, but your right. Good for you for learning something." said Shannon as she flopped onto the bed.  
She got under the covers and went to sleep.

A few hours of sleeping, she woke up from someone tapping on the window.  
"Who the hell is that?" she groaned to herself.  
She got up from the bed and slowly made her way to the window like a tortoise.  
When she looked out the window, she found the man that Shaylin was talking to before in the white uniform.  
Shannon opened the window.  
"Hey there pureblood. Let me guess which one you are. Are you Kaname Kuran?"  
"Yes I am. Was that a lucky guess?" asked Kaname as he sat in a tree.  
"No Shaylin wouldn't stop talking about you."  
"Just like her. Always loved to talk." smirked Kaname.  
"Yes I am quite the gossiper aren't I?" spoke Shaylin from the left.  
"Are you able to control my Aunt now or has she learned to control you?" asked Kaname.  
Shannon rolled her eyes and realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Hey would you mind leaving, I'm trying to sleep." groaned Shannon.  
"I just wanted to check if you were ok."  
"Well I will be after some sleep. Oh yeah and do you know much of the disciplinary committee?" asked Shannon.  
"Yes. They keep the day class students away from the night class students as they switch between classes and at night they patrol campuses to see if anyone is sneaking around." explained Kaname.  
"Oh so we are your bodyguards. Great."  
"You remind me of Zero." said Kaname.  
"I don't know who Zero is at the moment." said Shannon.  
"You will tomorrow." said Kaname as he jumped from the tree and disappeared.  
"About time. Now for some sleep." said Shannon as she made her way back under the covers and into a deep sleep.


End file.
